


Angel - Adult Stanley Uris Imagine #1

by heyitstay18



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Stanley Uris, And Of Course - Freeform, Angst, Canon?, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Smut, You can't change my mind, also, am i right?, andy bean/reader, beverly marsh being a good friend, excessive use of babylove, he has one, never heard of her, reader with an overactive imagine, stan uris being an idiot, stan uris with a praise kink, this ones got everything, who doesnt like sensual morning sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: Your relationship with Stan is put to the test when you notice him growing distant. Is it something you two can fix? Or has he done the unthinkable and thrown this marriage away for good?OrThe one where Stan is an absolute idiot and you two have make-up sex
Relationships: Stan Uris/Reader, Stan Uris/You, Stanley Uris x reader, Stanley Uris/Reader, Stanley Uris/You, stan uris x reader
Kudos: 28





	Angel - Adult Stanley Uris Imagine #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m here tonight with a little Adult Stan Uris imagine for you all. I’ve always been a huge fan of the It books/movies and finally decided to take a crack at writing for one of my favorite characters from the series (if not of all time). Plus, I just can’t get over Andy Bean. Like the man is HOT. This one has a little bit of everything and I treaded into "heartbreak" territory but decided to give you all a break. Also, what is this “canon” you speak of? I’ve never heard of her. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

*Reader’s POV*

Stanley Uris was the picture perfect husband. He was kind, attentive, hilarious, smart as a whip, and extremely handsome (that was just an added bonus though). He knew you better than you knew yourself and never failed to brighten your day. Whether that be surprising you with flowers at work or even just cleaning up around the house when you had a more difficult day; he knew exactly what you needed before you even knew you needed it yourself. Each day you woke up next to him was an absolute gift and you found yourself in awe at just how lucky you were to have such an amazing man in your life. And the sex? God the sex was great. He was even more attentive when it came to sex if that was believable.  
Lately though, it seemed like something had shifted. Your day to day interactions were growing fewer and more in between as you found yourself falling asleep before he even came home and waking up to an empty bed. You knew work had been busier for him lately; they were doing audits at work and he was pulled in to help make sure things were running smoothly and that they wouldn't be hitting any snags. However, that didn't explain just how distant he seemed to be getting. Sometimes not even responding to your “good morning” texts until well after lunch. It was unusual and you were starting to get worried.

That's why you found yourself curled up on your living room couch with a wine glass in hand, face-timing one of your good friends; Beverly Marsh-Hanscom, who also just so happened to be one of your husband's childhood best friends.

“Bevvie, I don't know what to do anymore” you pouted into your phone's camera, a bit tipsy at this point, “Do you think I've upset him?”

“Well, have you tried talking to him?” she asks, hand idly petting the top of her dog's head.

You scoff at her question; “Of course I have! The only problem is that I’ve seen him for maybe a whole 5 minutes this week. He’s been avoiding me every chance he gets”. 

“Well he hasn't said anything to me or Ben. In fact, he ignored the text I sent him on Tuesday asking if you guys wanted to grab dinner”

That’s when it finally hits you; “Do… Do you think he’s seeing someone else?” you breath out, eyes watering at the thought as your mind conjures up all kinds of horrible scenarios.

Beverly gasps audibly at that; “Oh Y/N/N, of course not! He just gets a bit in his head sometimes. He loves you, I’m sure of it.”

Her attempt at reassurance does little to calm you down and soon you’re practically sobbing into your wine glass, stumbling over your words as you begin to panic; “He doesn't love me anymore. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I love him so much”.

“Shhhh, sweetie, it’s okay. He isn’t cheating on you, I promise. Stan the Man isn't like that, I know he would never do something like that.” the redhead soothes, doing her best to comfort you, but you’re already too deep into your downward spiral, you know that nothing she says will change her mind.

“Y/N, listen to me. You need to talk to him, okay? The second he gets through that door, you ask him what is going on. Okay?”

You nod slowly, tears still running down your face, but you know she’s right. That’s the only way you will know what is happening and what can be done to fix *whatever* is going on.

“Okay, I will. Thanks, Bevvie” you say, giving her a watery smile, “Tell Ben I say ‘hi’. Love you”

She smiles softly, giving you a soft wave; “I love you too, Y/N. Call me if you need anything”; and with that she hangs up the phone.

The second the call is over, you down the rest of your glass of wine, falling back into the couch with a loud groan. Your mind is still racing, but deep down you know Bev is right; Stan isn't the kind of man to be unfaithful. He loves you and this is just a small little hiccup in your relationship, a little roadblock that you’ll be able to navigate through together. You’re still so caught up in your thoughts, that you don't hear the front door open.

Stan was home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Stan’s POV*

The minute Stan sees her face, he knows something is wrong. Not only is there a half finished bottle of wine on the table, but her nose is all red and her eyes are puffy; she’s been crying. His heart sinks at the thought and even though he is absolutely exhausted and just wants to go to sleep, he’s rushing to his wife's side in a heartbeat.

“Babylove, what’s wrong?” he asks softly, kneeling down in front of her, large hand coming up to cup her cheek. The minute his hand connects with the side of her face, it’s like a tap has been turned on and the tears start flowing in full force. He stares at her with worry and confusion as he does his best to understand just what she’s saying; the words broken up by the various sobs that now wrack her body.

He moves to sit on the couch now, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. His one hand rests on her back, rubbing it in a soothing circular motion. His other hand lays behind her head, pulling it into his chest and letting her cry into his now wrinkled dress shirt. Normally he would be appalled at the thought of it getting dirty, but right now all he cares about is the woman wrapped up in his arms.

The two sit there for a while. She cries into his chest as he whispers calming words into her ear, doing his best to deescalate the situation. Eventually her sobs turn into little sniffles and she finally relaxes a bit in his arms.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong now, sweetheart?” he asks softly, not wanting to speak too loud and somehow trigger another crying session. She nods softly into his chest, before mumbling something out.

He chuckles softly, “I can't hear you, Y/N. You’re going to have to lift your head”.

She leans back, glassy eyes boring into his own; “I asked if you’re cheating on me”, voice a bit horse from all the crying.

Stan freezes at the question, not expecting that at all. He would never in a million years ever think to cheat on anyone, let alone the Y/H/C woman in front of him. The woman who he truly believes saved his life. The woman who met him at his lowest point and somehow still managed to see past it all. The woman who he loves more than life itself.

“Y/N, sweetheart, god no! I could never. I would never” he says, hands reaching out to grasp her own as she turns her head slightly, trying to avoid his gaze. He squeezes her hand gently in an effort to garner her attention; to get her to just look at him. She does, lip trembling slightly, and he swears his heart breaks for a second time that night.

“It’s just…. You’ve been gone so much lately and I barely see you anymore. I thought maybe I had upset you but nothing comes to mind and I was talking to Beverly and she said you would never, but I can't think of what else could be going on...” she’s rambling now, a nervous habit of hers when she’s ever uncomfortable. He curses himself silently once he realizes that she must have been this upset for a while now, but he had been too wrapped up in his own head to notice.

“I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay babylove? I love you more than anything. I am not, nor would I ever, cheat on you. You mean the absolute world to me and I swear to you that nothing is going on. Nothing like that at least” he states firmly, his blue eyes boring into her own. 

“What is it then? You can tell me anything” she says, her one hand rubbing small circles into his own. He smiles gently at the action. No matter how upset she was, she was always looking out for others.

He sighs, rubbing one hand up and down his face; “Work has been a bit crazy and Mr. Gray has been on my ass lately. He offered me a promotion actually, but not until the audit is over and we come out in the green.”

Her eyes light up a bit and she’s launching herself in his arms and hugging him tight; “Honey, that’s amazing! I am so proud of you, why wouldn't you tell me”?

“Well, we have to wait until the audit is over, nothing is official yet. Plus I didn’t want to get your hopes up” 

She rolls her eyes playfully at him, “You’ve got it in the bag. You’re amazing at your job and Mr. Gray knows it”!

“Be that as it may, that’s no excuse for how I’ve been treating you though. I am so sorry for ever making you feel that you meant anything less to me than the entire world. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise. And I never break a promise” he says earnestly, voice catching in the back of his throat, “I love you so much”.

She smiles softly at him before leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips; “I believe you. But more importantly, I forgive you”.

“Bed?” Stan asks, standing up and reaching for her hand.

“Bed”.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Reader’s POV*

You wake up the next morning with a groan, light slowly filtering in through the drawn blinds of your bedroom window. You didn't drink too much the previous night, but wine always seems to make you a bit more slow moving the following day. You smile softly as you feel your husband's arm thrown around your stomach, the warmth of his body acting like a radiator against your back. You haven't slept this well in about a week, and you know it’s only because Stanley was there next to you.

You wiggle a bit, snuggling even closer to him, about to fall back asleep until you catch sight of the alarm clock on your nightstand; 8:45am. Your eyes widen in shock and you practically bolt upright in bed, no doubt startling Stan awake in the process. He’s late; really late. Before you can even say something, Stan's arm tightens around your waist and he’s dragging you back against him, nuzzling his face into your neck. 

“Come back to bed, babylove” he whispers, voice deep and raspy from sleep.

You wiggle against him, doing your best to unlatch yourself from his steel grip, “You’re late! Like really fucking late, Stan! We’ve gotta get up”. 

“First of all, I called in today. I have nowhere to be besides in bed with you. Second of all, if you keep wriggling around like that, I no longer take any responsibility for what happens next” he groans out, hot breath fanning across your face. You squeak in surprise, not only because he called out of work, but also because you can feel just how hard he is against your ass.

You still for a moment, brain still a little foggy with sleep, before grinding with purpose against his crotch. You’re rewarded with a moan from him, as he starts to press wet kisses along your exposed neck, the hand around your waist moving to the hem of his your over-sized sleep shirt and dipping beneath. His hand is warm against your bare skin as he traces patterns on your stomach and you can't help the involuntary shiver that runs down your spine. 

His mouth has made its way to the juncture where your neck meets your collarbone and you let out a loud moan as he bites down harshly, tongue darting out to sooth the pain. There’s going to be a mark there tomorrow, but you can’t find it in your heart to care. You’ve missed this. You’ve missed him.

“More” you breathe out, burying your hand into his curly hair and tugging gently. He hisses at the sensation, but gets the hit and the hand previously on your stomach moves south before slipping into your underwear. His hand rests just above your pubic mound and you're practically vibrating with excitement as he finally closes the gap and his fingers trace along the seam of your entrance, collecting the wetness that’s been pooling there.

Your back arches and your grip on his hair tightens, but he doesn't seem to mind as he lets out a grunt as he pushes one finger into you, pumping languidly. One finger turns into two and his pace never falters as you clench around him. It doesn't take him long to work you up to the edge. You two had gone from having sex multiple times a week to not at all and your body craved him; it needed him. Little whimpers are leaving your mouth, each one growing higher in pitch and right before you can fall over the edge, his fingers leave your core.

You whine at the loss and are about to protest, until you feel him working his sleep shorts down his legs before tossing them over his shoulder. The arm that had been pinned to bed underneath you curls up and he’s now palming your breast through your thin shirt as he uses his other arm to hike your leg up over his own, lining himself up with your entrance.

“Are you ready for me to apologize to you properly, babylove? Ready for me to make you feel good? To show just how much I love you?” he asks, giving your breast a hard squeeze that toes the line of pain and pleasure perfectly.

“Shit, yes. Please baby, I need you” you beg, craning your neck to look into his blue eyes and it feels like you’ve been punched in the stomach. He looks absolutely bewitching like this; messy brown hair falling into his face as the light seeping in from the window illuminates him from behind. He looks ethereal, like an angel. You smile at the thought; your own personal angel.

The smile is quickly wiped off your face as the breath is taken from you as he slowly enters you, inch by agonizing inch. He stills once he’s fully sheathed in your core and you both stay like that for a moment as you adjust to the feeling. He’s looking at you like you’re the most beautiful thing in the world and you nearly cry at the thought. Not even 24 hours ago were you sitting on your couch thinking that he had cheated on you. Funny how quickly things can change.

You lean up, your lips meeting his as you pour every ounce of emotion you can muster into the kiss before pulling away and resting your forehead against his and you swear the world stops turning for a moment. It’s like you are the only two people in the world that exist. You don't need to speak because you know he knows exactly what you’re thinking. He knows exactly how you feel, because he feels it too.

Then he’s pulling out of you slowly before plunging back in, your head now thrown back into the crook of his neck as you let out a loud moan. His lips once again find purchase against your throat and he’s moaning into it as he continues to thrust into you. The hand gripping your thigh tightens to the point where it almost hurts but you welcome the sensation, doing your best to move in time with his thrusts in the awkward position.

“You feel so good inside of me, baby. Stretching me out so well” you gasp out in between moans, praise falling from your lips like a prayer. His hips stutter and he practically whimpers behind you, before picking up speed, his hand now coming to rub fast circles against your clit. Your chest fills with pride, his reaction exactly what he wanted. 

“I’m so close, angel. You’re fucking me so well. Are you close too?”, you purr out, “You gonna come in my pussy like a good boy”? He lets out a breath you didn't even know he’d been holding as the force behind his thrusts continues to build. He’s so close but he wants you to come with him; he’s never been one to leave you unsatisfied. 

The pressure in your stomach continues to build and the moment you feel him start to come inside of you, you’re topping over the edge with a loud scream. Your pussy flutters around him as you milk him for everything he’s worth, pulling a strangled moan from him in the process as he continues to fuck you both through your release. He only stops when every last drop of him is inside of you, pulling out with a soft whine and pulling you into his chest.

“Well, that was one hell of an apology” you state and he chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Get used to it, babylove. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. And, from the looks of it, we have all day”


End file.
